1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to heat transfer devices and, more specifically, to a device for cooling a liquid utilizing the Peltier effect for producing localized heat transfer when placed in a container having the liquid therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous types of heat transfer devices have been provided in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. Des 286,375; 5,151,720; 5,568,973 and Des 369,502 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
Inventor: Hal Taub
Issued: Oct. 28, 1986
This United States Patent discloses an ornamental design for a combined drink stirrer and container for a liquid refrigerant as illustrated in the drawings of the patent.
Inventor: Maurice S. Kanbar
Issued: Sep. 29, 1992
A swizzle stick for stirring mixed drinks, the stick being convertible to a lensless ophthalmic device, making it possible for a typical individual having defective sight to see clearly regardless of the nature of the defect. The swizzle stick includes a strip section having a profile defining a pair of eyepieces joined to a nose piece and a handle extending from one of the eyepieces. Extending from the other eyepiece is a swizzle shank, the junction therebelow being scored so that the shank may be broken off to convert the stick to an ophthalmic device. Each eyepiece has a pattern of pin holes therein adapted to project a clear image of the object viewed by the related eye of the user of the device.
Inventor: Glenn N. Gorab
Issued: Oct. 29, 1996
An antifoaming agent is deposited on a stirring or straw element to be placed in a beverage receptacle. The disposition of this material on the element speeds up the pouring process and is useful in high volume environments, such as airlines, convenience stores, and college bars. The preferred material for the antifoam coating is DOW CORNING(copyright) Antifoam FG-10, which is a ten percent active, food grade silicone emulsion.
Inventor: David V. Albertson
Issued: May 7, 1996
This United States Patent discloses an ornamental design for a liquid cooling stir stick as illustrated in the drawings of the patent.
The present invention relates generally to heat transfer devices and, more specifically, to a device for cooling a liquid utilizing the Peltier effect for producing localized heat transfer when placed in a container having the liquid therein.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a thermoelectric cooling stirrer that will overcome the shortcomings of prior art devices.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a thermoelectric cooling stirrer which is able to quickly cool the contents of a glass, can, bottle or other container in which it is inserted.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide a thermoelectric cooling stirrer including a power source and appropriate controlling means for enabling and disabling the cooling system.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a thermoelectric cooling stirrer including a thermoelectric device which, upon activation, will absorb heat within the container in which the stirrer is inserted.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a thermoelectric cooling stirrer including a conduit extending therethrough for dissipation of the absorbed heat.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a thermoelectric cooling stirrer including a fan placed within the conduit for rapidly expelling heated air therethrough.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a thermoelectric cooling stirrer including a rechargeable power source allowing the stirrer to be repeatedly and instantaneously reused.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a thermoelectric cooling stirrer that is simple and easy to use.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a thermoelectric cooling stirrer that is economical in cost to manufacture.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
A thermoelectric cooling stirrer for cooling a substance is disclosed by the present invention. The thermoelectric cooling stirrer includes a housing formed of thermoelectric material for absorbing heat from the substance in which the stirrer is positioned. An input port and an output port are formed in a side of the housing. A conduit extends between the input and output ports and through an inner side of the housing and a fan is positioned in the conduit adjacent to the input port. The fan draws air into the conduit whereby the air traveling through the conduit carries heat absorbed by the housing from the conduit through the output port and out of the stirrer thereby removing heat from the substance in which the stirrer is positioned causing the substance to be cooled. A switch is provided on a side of the housing for selectively connecting a power source to the fan and the thermoelectric devices thereby controlling operation of the stirrer. A first clip extends from a side of the housing for engaging a rim of a container retaining the substance therein. A second retaining clip extends from a side of the housing for releasably securing the thermoelectric cooling stirrer to an article of clothing of a user. A case is provided for storing the stirrer when not in use. The case includes a retaining clip extending from a side thereof for releasably securing the case to an article of clothing of a user.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawing, which forms a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention.